Shore Leave
by Rinn Harridan
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan finally get some shore leave.
1. Chapter 1

Kaidan and Shepard's shuttle landed at the Alliance's Airfield in Vancouver late in the afternoon.

"Wow," Shepard said under her breath as Kaidan collected their bags as she watched the sun setting over the water.

"I don't know how long it's been since I've watched a sun set," Kaidan said as he slung his ruck sack over his shoulder and held Shepard's in his left hand. "I forgot how beautiful they can be."

He watched Shepard with a small smile as she marvelled at the setting sun. He'd been caught off guard when he'd seen her out of uniform for the first time. Jeans and a black t-shirt suited her perfectly. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses too as part of an attempt to 'go incognito' as she'd put it. Kaidan had laughed at the idea initially, but it seemed to be working. No-one had recognised her yet.

"So, is your parent's house far from here?" Shepard asked as she turned to Kaidan with a smile.

"It's about a fifteen minute drive," Kaidan replied as he handed over her bag. "Speaking of which, our ride should be here any minute now."

The whole of the Normandy's crew had been granted a week's leave before heading off into Dark Space to find and destroy the Reaper fleet. It had been Shepard's idea and Captain Anderson had seconded it. She knew how badly Kaidan wanted to see his family, how badly Pressly wanted to see his wife and children, so a week's leave had been her solution. It made sense that the crew had a chance to say goodbye to the people they were putting their lives on the line to protect.

"I wonder if Joker is going to be able to cope without the Normandy for a week?" Shepard laughed as they made their way to the main gate.

"I bet he has withdrawals," Kaidan laughed. "You know . . ."

"What?" Shepard asked curiously.

"We're technically civilians right now," Kaidan said thoughtfully as they walked out the main gate and into a small parking lot. "So there's no reason I can't do this."

Shepard was just about to ask him what he was talking about but was quickly silenced as Kaidan leaned down and swiftly kissed her mouth. A second or two later, he drew back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"We did a lot more than that on the way to Ilos," Shepard teased. "We were still soldiers then, so why the excitement about kissing me now we're civilians?"

"Just because I don't have to worry about all those stupid regulations," Kaidan smiled as he lent down and gave her another quick kiss. "Besides, we can't have a repeat performance of what happened on the way to Ilos right here in the parking lot now can we?"

"I think Joker's crude sense of humour has rubbed off on you," Shepard grinned. "And if you're going to start kissing me in public, you may as well do it properly."

Dropping her bag on the cement, Shepard slung her arms around Kaidan's neck and kissed him. Kaidan rested his free hand on the small of her back, holding Shepard against him. After all they'd been through, Kaidan had been worried he'd never get a chance to experience what a normal life with Shepard would have been like. He'd decided to treasure every moment he got to spend with her because there was no telling how many of them were left.

"Oh my god!"

At the sound of the high pitched squeal, Kaidan suddenly broke the kiss and Shepard saw a familiar blush redden his cheeks. Glancing over her shoulder as she let go of the lieutenant, Shepard saw the girl that had let out the surprised squeal and instantly knew she had to be Kaidan's little sister Kaelyn. She had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin and a brilliant smile.

"I didn't know you were bringing your girlfriend home with you," Kaelyn said as she bounded over to them with what could only be described as youthful enthusiasm and hugged Kaidan. "Welcome home big brother."

Kaidan glanced over at Shepard to see how she had reacted at being called his girlfriend and for the first time, he noticed her cheeks were a little pink.

"It's nice to see you too sis," Kaidan said quietly. "But do you mind toning it down just a little?"

"Ok fine," Kaelyn smiled, letting go of him. "So, are you going to introduce me or what?"

"You mean you don't recognise her," Kaidan teased. "Don't tell me your mind is going rusty. You need every cell you can get."

Kaelyn punched him playfully in the arm with a little more force than was intended because the moment his sister's attention turned to Shepard, Kaidan rubbed his arm.

"Hi," Shepard said quietly, removing her sunglasses and extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you Kaelyn. Kaidan has . . . "

"How did an idiot like you end up dating _the _Commander Shepard?" Kaelyn gapped, her attention snapping back to her brother. "You can't even fix your hair in the morning."

"Hey!" Kaidan exclaimed. "At least I'm not so intimidating I can't get a date."

"You're right. I don't think you could get any less intimidating than a dumb ass with bed hair," Kaelyn retorted with a wide grin.

Shepard tried to hide her grin as she watched the exchange of insults. Kaidan hadn't been kidding about the sibling rivalry. It was nice to see this less serious side of him.

"Here. Mae yourself useful and take these to the car," Kaidan smirked as he tossed the bags at her. "Shoo."

"It's nice to meet you," Kaelyn said to Shepard before poking her tongue out at Kaidan and then walking off towards the sleek silver hover car.

"I'm sorry she ambushed us like that," Kaidan apologised, turning to Shepard and giving her a smile. "Kaelyn's personality can be overwhelming if you're not used to it."

"It's alright. She seems nice," Shepard replied. "About her calling me your girlfriend . . ."

"I'm sorry about that too," Kaidan blushed. "I'll tell her to lay off it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's just odd that's all," Shepard said with a small smile. "I haven't had time to think of us like that yet, but I guess that's what we are."

Putting his arm around Shepard's waist, Kaidan kissed her on the cheek.

"We have time for you to get used to the idea," he whispered. "But introducing you as my girlfriend sounds pretty good to me."

"Are you sure it doesn't sound good to you simply because you're a dumb ass with bed hair?" Shepard teased, putting her arm around Kaidan's waist.

Kaidan pouted and Shepard let out a giggle as they walked towards the car.

"You'd know all about me having bed hair," he said quietly, causing Shepard to stifle a laugh. "So, is it alright for me to call you my girlfriend?"

Shepard paused as Kaidan opened the car door for her and ran a hand back through her hair before turning around to face him.

"It's alright, on one condition," she said quietly.

"Anything," Kaidan promised.

"You're the one who has to tell Joker," Shepard grinned. "He's going to have a field day with you."


	2. Chapter 2

From everything Kaidan had told her, Shepard had formed an image of his parents' house in her mind. She imagined it as modern, large and beautiful with a view that was to die for. However, as the sleek silver hover car came to a stop in the driveway and she got out, Shepard was overwhelmed. The house was literally right on the beach. If you walked out the back door and down the steps, you'd walk right onto the sand. It was also quite literally a mansion.

"Holy cow," Shepard said under her breath as she looked up at the white house.

"Is that your professional opinion ma'am?" Kaidan teased as he got their bags out of the trunk.

"It sure is," Shepard replied. "Hey, what's the delicious smell?"

"Mum's cooking dinner," Kaelyn replied as she slid the driver's side door down. "She always has to make extra for the walking stomach over there so there should be enough for you too."

"It's been so long since I've had a proper meal," Shepard replied as Kaidan scowled at his sister's name calling.

"Mum's cooking is one of the things I look forward to most when I come home on leave," Kaelyn replied as they headed for the front door. "Do you know how to cook?"

"I never learned," Shepard admitted ruefully. "My first attempt at cooking nearly burnt my parent's kitchen down, so I gave up."

"You're going to have to learn sooner or later," Kaelyn replied as she kept an eye on her brother. "I mean, it'll take you three hours just to make my brother's breakfast when you two get married."

The younger Alenko then danced off inside as her brother turned to Shepard with a seemingly mortified expression.

"I . . . uh," Kaidan stammered, trying to find the right words before giving up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Shepard smiled. "At least she likes me. That's good right? Now all there is to worry about is your parents liking me."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Kaidan said with a smile as they headed up the steps to the front door. "My father doesn't stop talking about you and my mother thinks you're a wonderful role model."

"It seems I'm quite popular with all the Alenkos," Shepard said with a small smile as she opened the front door.

"Just be prepared for my parents to bombard you with questions," Kaidan said quietly as he and Shepard walked inside and he sat the bags down. "Just let me know if they get to be too much."

"Hey, if I can handle Geth, a homicidal Turian and Sovereign, I think I can handle your parents," Shepard smiled as she slipped her hand into Kaidan's and gave him a small kiss.

"Humph," Kaidan said sceptically as he lead Shepard down a hallway towards the back of the house. "We'll see about that."

The two of them soon entered a large open kitchen and Shepard smiled at the sight that met her eyes. Kaelyn was sitting at the table with a man who couldn't've been anyone other than her father. was more or less an older version of Kaidan with the same black hair, and brown eyes. Mrs. Alenko, who had been standing by the stove chopping something up and tasting the contents of a large pot, was a beautiful woman with dark brown eyes and short black hair. All of the kitchen's occupants turned their attention to her and Kaidan.

"See, I told you she was his girlfriend," Kaelyn said with a satisfied smirk.

"You look as though you've lost weight," Mrs. Alenko said with a frown as she moved away from her cooking and hugged her son. "Have you been eating properly?"

"Honestly Helen, stop fussing over him," Mr. Alenko said with a shake of his head. "He's a grown man."

Helen Alenko gave her husband a sharp look which made him shrink back into his seat a little before she turned her attention to Shepard.

"Hello dear," she said, kissing Shepard on the cheek and giving her a hug. "It's lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Shepard smiled. "Kaidan speaks very highly of all of you."

"It's nice to know he speaks to someone," Helen said, giving her son the same look she'd given her husband moments ago. "We had no idea you were coming."

"It was kind of a last minute thing mum," Kaidan replied as he dropped Shepard's hand and walked over to the fridge.

As Helen went to fuss over and coddle her son, Shepard sat down at the table beside Kaelyn.

"Don't let my wife give you the wrong impression. It's wonderful to have you here," Mr. Alenko said as he reached across the table and shook Shepard's hand. "I'm David by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shepard said with a smile. "Kaidan tells me you've got an impressive service record. I look forward to hearing about it."

"It's nothing compared to yours," David said as Kaidan handed him a beer and then sat down beside Shepard. "Speaking of which, I'm interested to hear the reason why you've been awarded another Star of Terra."

"Dad," Kaidan warned. "You know we can't talk about it."

"I know, I know," David said as he sipped his beer. "That's the one thing I miss about no longer being enlisted, being out of the loop."

"I don't think I'm violating any military laws or regulations when I say now isn't the best time to be enlisted with the Alliance," Shepard said quietly. "All I can say is that there's some bad stuff coming."

"I thought as much," Kaelyn said darkly. "Everything seems to be on a need to know basis these days."

"So, is it safe to assume you two and the rest of the Normandy's crew are heading straight into the middle of the oncoming trouble?" David asked.

"We are," Kaidan replied as he discreetly slipped his hand into Shepard's. "All I can say is that we head out in about a week."

"Why not send you out right away?" Kaelyn asked as she leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table.

"They wanted to give us a break and a chance to say. . ." Kaidan began, but stopped when Shepard squeezed his hand and shook her head slightly.

An uneasy silence descended upon the kitchen then, because even though Kaidan hadn't finished his sentence, everyone understood what he was trying to say. Finally, after a minute or so, Kaelyn broke the silence.

"So how long until dinner's ready mum?" she asked as she jumped up and wandered over to the cook top.

"Still about half an hour," Helen replied. "Kaidan, if you and Shepard want to rest, you can head up stairs and I'll bring some food up when it's ready."

"Sounds good to me," Kaidan replied. "What about you?"

"Same here," Shepard smiled. "I'm exhausted."

"Going upstairs to be alone with my brother isn't going to help with that," Kaelyn smirked.

Shooting his sister a look, Kaidan led Shepard out into the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor.

"That went well," Shepard said quietly as they walked down another hallway before stopping at the last door on the right.

"It went better than I expected," Kaidan said as he pushed the door open. "My parents and sister are much better behaved than the last time I . . ."

"Brought a woman home?" Shepard asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry. I didn't expect to be the first to meet your parents."

"There's only been one woman before you," Kaidan said quietly as they hovered in the hallway. "I promise."

With a small smile, Shepard placed a gentle kiss on Kaidan's lips.

"You'll have to tell me about her sometime," she whispered as she led him into the bedroom. "But not right now. Right now is about you and me."

**oooooooooo**

It was dark when Shepard awoke, her body wrapped in the cream silk sheets of Kaidan's bed. Making love to him for the second time had been so different to their first time together before Ilos. Then it had been a frenzy of passion and desire, but this time it had been slower and more sensual. As Shepard lay there enjoying the warmth around her and trying to wake up properly, she suddenly realised . . .

"It's raining," she murmured.

"I see you're finally awake."

Sitting up, Shepard looked over towards the double glass doors that led out onto the balcony and saw Kaidan standing there in a pair of dark jeans, illuminated by the light of the full moon.

"Did I miss dinner?" she asked as she reached for Kaidan's white shirt which was strewn across the end of the bed and slipped it on.

"Yeah, but there are always plenty of leftovers," Kaidan smiled as he watched Shepard climb across the bed and then he opened his arms as she walked over to him. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

"I look beautiful with bed hair and wearing an oversized shirt?" Shepard asked as she slid her arms around Kaidan's bare shoulders and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Actually, beautiful doesn't seem like an adequate description," Kaidan replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Devastatingly sexy is a much better description."

"I wish time would stop right now," Shepard murmured as she looked into Kaidan's eyes. "This moment right here, the way we are right now, is perfect. I don't want things to change."

"I love you, and that's one thing that won't ever change," Kaidan promised. "And I promise I'll stay by your side through whatever's coming."

"How did I get so lucky with you?" Shepard asked as she reached up and kissed Kaidan, loosing herself in the warm sweetness of her lieutenant's mouth.

The two lovers stood in their embrace, kissing and letting their hands roam over each other's warm skin until they were both out of breath before breaking the kiss and holding each other tightly.

"Shepard, there's something I want to ask you," Kaidan said quietly, a nervous tone clearly present in his voice. "I've wanted to ask you it since you climbed out of the rubble in the Citadel Tower.

"Really? What?" Shepard asked as she placed a few gentle kisses along his collar bone and then nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Would you marry me?" Kaidan whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaidan was standing on the back deck the next morning with a cup of coffee watching the sun rise when he heard someone enter the kitchen and turned to see Kaelyn.

"Morning," she said with a small smile as she moved over to the cupboard to look for some cereal. "You're up early. Is Shepard still asleep?"

"No, she's gone for a walk along the beach," Kaidan murmured as he sipped his coffee.

"You . . . didn't go with her?" Kaelyn asked tentatively as she filled a small bowl with a colourful cereal and then padded over to the fridge to get some milk. "Everything okay with you guys?"

"Everything's fine," Kaidan replied as he walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Shepard just needed some time alone to think about things."

"Did you have a fight with her?" Kaelyn asked as she poured some milk on her cereal and sat down at the table with her brother.

"No," Kaidan replied. "Actually, I asked her to marry me."

"What?" Kaelyn said loudly, almost dropping her bowl. "What made you ask her that of all things?"

"Because I love her," Kaidan answered simply as he stared into his cup. "I thought . . . she loved me too."

"She said no?" Kaelyn asked in surprise as she spooned some cereal into her mouth.

"She didn't say anything, that's the problem," Kaidan said quietly. "She's barely spoken more than two words to me since I proposed."

"What makes you think she doesn't love you?" Kaelyn asked as she put her feet up on the table and continued to eat her cereal.

"Because she didn't say yes," Kaidan replied, draining what was left of his coffee from his cup.

"That's always been your problem you know. You only see things in black and white," Kaelyn said with a shake of her head. "Of course Shepard still loves you, but she's got a lot on her mind right now. You of all people should know that."

"I guess you're right," Kaidan said with a yawn as he stretched his arms. "I didn't pick my moment to pop the question very well did I?"

"Your timing always did suck," Kaelyn teased. "At least she knows you're really serious about her now."

"I should've thought more about how she was feeling," Kaidan muttered. "She's already under so much pressure."

The two siblings were still sitting at the kitchen table talking when the back door opened and a few seconds later Shepard appeared in the doorway. Kaidan never ceased to be amazed at how beautiful she could look sometimes, even now when she was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white tank top.

"I'll uh, give you two some time to talk," Kaelyn said before she placed her bowl in the sink and headed upstairs.

"Hey," Shepard said with a tentative smile as she sat down beside Kaidan.

"Hey," Kaidan smiled as he tucked Shepard's hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your walk?"

"It was nice, peaceful," Shepard smiled. "About what happened last night . . ."

"Yeah, about that," Kaidan interrupted gently. "I need to apologise to you. Last night wasn't exactly the best time to propose to you, considering what else is going on in our lives at the moment."

"You certainly took me by surprise," Shepard laughed. "And you've got nothing to be sorry about. The fact that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, it just shows how much you really do love me."

"Of course I love you," Kaidan replied as he leaned over and kissed her, the kiss lingering for a few seconds before he drew back. "And maybe, after this is all over, then we can think about getting married."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Shepard said thoughtfully as she ran her fingers through Kaidan's hair. "Or we could just, you know, get married now."

"Are you serious?" Kaidan asked quietly. "Cause I know your sense of humour, and this is exactly the kind of thing you find funny."

"I'm, serious," Shepard said slowly, as though she were speaking to a dumb person. "I, want, to, marry, you, and, become, your, wife."

Kaidan stared blankly at Shepard for a few moments before he spoke.

"So, you're serious?" he asked. "You're answer is yes?"

"God you can be dense!" Kaelyn bellowed from somewhere near the top of the stairs. "She just said she wants to be your wife! Of course her answer is yes dumb ass!"

Shepard sniggered as Kaidan blushed slightly and then smiled widely at her.

"When you said we could get married now," he said. "Does that mean you want to get married today?"

"Absolutely," Shepard nodded. "I think we could pull it off if we kept everything simple."

"I think we could too," Kaidan smiled. "My mother could be your maid of honour and my sister could be your bridesmaid. My father could be my best man and we could have the ceremony on the beach."

"All that leaves is finding you a groomsman, the rings, my bouquet and . . . oh no," Shepard said as she went a little pale. "I'm going to have to wear a dress."

"Now that's going to be a sight," Kaidan sniggered as Shepard punched him in the arm. "Leave the groomsman and rings to me, and I'm sure my mother and sister will help you find a beautiful dress and bouquet."

"Who are you going to ask to be your best man?" Shepard asked curiously.

"There's really only person I could even think of asking," Kaidan said as his smile widened.

"Joker?" Shepard guessed, her smile widening too.

"Joker," Kaidan agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours in the Alenko house hold were hectic to say the least. Shepard was whisked away by Kaelyn and Helen to find a dress and get ready soon after she'd accepted Kaidan's proposal. Having agreed to wear a dress, Shepard had then refused to wear heels, stating that she couldn't walk in them on solid ground so wearing them on the sand would end up causing her to injure herself, or make-up which Kaelyn had been very unhappy with. After much discussion and argument, Shepard finally compromised and told the younger girl that she could do whatever she wanted with her hair. After a few hours of shopping, the Alenko women and Shepard, who realised during the drive home the she would be one in a few hours, had bought everything they needed. As they headed inside, Shepard and Helen carrying the bags while Kaelyn carried the box containing the wedding cake, Shepard heard a familiar laugh coming from the kitchen and grinned as she rounded the corner and saw Joker sitting at the table with Kaidan.

"I'm glad you made it," she smiled as she walked over to Joker and gave him a small hug. "It wouldn't be a party without you."

"It's not too late you know," Joker said with his usual cocky smirk. "You can still call off the engagement and marry me instead."

"As tempting as that sounds," Shepard grinned as Kaidan walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. "I think I'll stick with my lieutenant."

"Some best man you are," Kaidan joked. "You've been here five minutes and you're already hitting on my fiancée."

"What can I say?" Joker teased. "Shepard deserves the best and you can't get better than me."

Kaelyn snorted as she attempted to open the fridge door while balancing the cake box, causing Joker to look over at her and smile.

"Do you think we're witnessing the beginning of a romance here?" Shepard whispered in Kaidan's ear before kissing his cheek.

"I think we are," Kaidan grinned as they watched Kaelyn look over at Joker and smile shyly as she shut the fridge.

"Well, I need to go and get ready," Shepard said as she gave Kaidan a quick kiss and picked up her bags. "I'll see you again at the ceremony."

"I can't wait," he whispered as he kissed her back. "My future Mrs. Alenko."

**oooooooooo**

Shepard had never been a girly girl. She never obsessed about styling her hair; which she'd only cut short because that was the regulation length for women in the alliance, or learning to put on make-up because none of those things made her a better soldier. Up until a few months ago, Shepard's career had been her life. Anything that didn't make her a better shot, increase her reflexes or improve her reaction time often fell by the wayside. Personal relationships had been one of the first things that she'd given up on having. Part of Shepard knew the loss of her parents on Mindoir had been part of the reason she distanced herself from the people around her. Now though, as she stood in front of the full length mirror in Kaelyn's room looking at herself in a wedding dress and white ballet flats with a small, simple bouquet of white and orange roses and her hair done up into a small bun, Shepard was glad she'd formed such a close relationship with Kaidan and let him become such an important part of her life.

"Perfect!" Kaelyn said with a satisfied smile as she stepped back to admire her handy work. "And you didn't think you'd look good in a dress."

"Well, it's been a long, long time since I've worn one," Shepard grinned. "But I must say I look a whole lot better than I thought I would."

"You look beautiful," Helen said as she appraised her daughter's work. "Now, is there anything I can get for you before Kaelyn and I get ready?"

"No, I'm fine," Shepard assured her. "You two go ahead."

Kaelyn and Helen were about to leave the room to do their make-up in the bathroom next door when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh . . . uh . . . hi," Kaelyn said with a small smile as she opened the door and found Joker standing there.

"Hi," Joker grinned. "Is it alright if I speak to Shepard for a moment?"

"Sure," Kaelyn nodded. "Make sure she doesn't fiddle with her hair."

Joker snorted a laugh as Kaelyn and Helen left the room and then he closed the door behind him.

"I'm looking for my Commander," the pilot teased as he manoeuvred himself down into a near-by chair. "You haven't seen her have you?"

"Very funny Joker," Shepard said as she walked over to a near-by table and poured herself a glass of water. "By the way, how the hell did you get up the stairs?"

"Hey, if I can manoeuvre a state of the art star ship through a field of weapon fire and debris to take down a mechanical butcher hell bent of galactic extinction, I can get myself up a flight of stairs," Joker grinned. "Keeping myself upright while walking on the beach however is going to be another problem entirely."

"Don't worry," Shepard smirked. "I'm sure Kaelyn will be more than happy to prop you up."

"Kaidan never mentioned that his sister was so cute when he was talking about her," Joker replied. "Do you think he'd mind if I asked her out?"

"I don't think so," Shepard said thoughtfully. "But do you think k now's the best time to start a relationship considering what we're heading into?"

"Maybe not," Joker replied casually. "But I've still got another four days left of my leave, and I intend to make the best of them in case . . ."

"In case we don't come back," Shepard finished. "You're right. Life's too short to be worried about anything other than the present."

"Is that why you and Alenko decided on a shotgun wedding like this?" Joker asked.

"Yes and no," Shepard said as she sat carefully in the chair next to him. "Kaidan was worried that he'd never get another chance to propose and considering what's ahead of us, I can certainly understand that. Also, I think he wanted to prove how committed he was to me."

"I never had him pegged as a romantic," Joker smirked. "Recent events have given me so much new stuff to tease him about."

"Don't be too hard on him," Shepard smiled. "So, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"This is going to sound kind of strange," Joker started. "But do you want me to walk you down the aisle or the closest equivalent that you guys are going to have at the ceremony?"

"That . . . sounds wonderful, it really does," Shepard smiled appreciatively. "What made you ask?"

"Well, Kaidan's actually kind of responsible," Joker replied. "He was worried how you were going to feel walking down the aisle by yourself."

"He worries about me too much," Shepard laughed as she shook her head. "Do you think your legs will be up to the challenge?"

"I hope so," Joker grinned. "Me breaking both my legs would really put a dampener on festivities."

**oooooooooo**

It was late in the afternoon when Shepard was standing by the backdoor with Joker who looked quite handsome in a suit, something she'd been teasing him about for several minutes. Nerves were finally setting in for Shepard as the realisation that she would be going to bed as Mrs. Alenko that night with her gorgeous new husband. After glancing down at his watch, Joker turned to her with a smile on his face.

"It's time," he said. "Are you ready?"

"No," Shepard said as she took a deep breath, one hand clutching Joker's arm and the other clutching her bouquet. "But if we wait until I'm ready, we'll be waiting for a hell of a long time."

**oooooooooo**

Kaidan was standing in front of the priest with his parents and sister nervously flattening his hair and microscopic wrinkles in his suit when he heard the back door open and looked up to see the most beautiful thing he'd seen. Shepard looked beyond amazing, a dazzling smile on her face as she and Joker descended the back stairs and made their way down to the small gathering.

"You'd better take good care of her," Joker warned Kaidan with a smirk as he placed Shepard's hand in his. "The universe is screwed if you don't."

"So, how do I look?" Shepard asked as she and Kaidan turned to face the priest.

"Beautiful," Kaidan said with an admiring smile. "You should wear dresses more often."

For the next few minutes, the priest recited the traditional vows, something Shepard and Kaidan had decided they both wanted; until he finally asked them both the questions they'd been dying to answer.

"Do you, Kaidan Alenko, take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

"I certainly do," Kaidan grinned as he winked at Shepard.

"And do you, Jane Shepard, take this man to be your husband?" asked the priest.

"You'd better believe I do," Shepard smirked.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said finally.

Kaidan turned to Shepard with a wide smile on his face and kissed her passionately as Kaelyn and Joker made whistling noises and Kaidan's parents clapped loudly.

"Well, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that this has been my best shore leave ever," Kaidan said as he broke the kiss and gazed at Shepard. "What about you Mrs. Alenko?"

"I agree. Best shore leave ever," Shepard murmured as she kissed Kaidan again. "And now, we've both got something to look forward to."

"And what might that be?" Kaidan asked.

"Our wedding night," Shepard said with a devilish grin.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour or so after the ceremony, Shepard, now out of her wedding dress and wearing her far more comfortable jeans and t-shirt, was standing on the first floor deck with a beer watching the sun set and absent mindedly turning the gold wedding band on her finger round and round.

"Hey," Kaidan murmured in her ear as he walked out onto the deck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What're you doing hiding out here?"

"Just taking sometime out to think," Shepard said with a small smile as she turned her head and gave Kaidan a quick kiss. "Now we're married, there's a lot we need to think and talk about."

"I don't like the sound of that," Kaidan joked. "What's on your mind?"

"Would . . . you be mad if I kept my last name as Shepard?" she asked. "It's just that its one of the last things that still connects me to my family."

"That's fine. I understand that," Kaidan smiled. "Is there anything else that's bothering you?"

"Well, there is one other problem," Shepard said as she took a sip of her beer. "The Alliance isn't going to be happy about us getting married."

"Yeah no kidding," Kaidan replied thoughtfully. "We've gone way beyond fraternizing now."

"I'm being serious," Shepard said with a laugh as she turned to face Kaidan. "They might try and re-assign you."

"You think they'd go that far?" Kaidan asked as he fixed Shepard's hair behind her ear.

"I think so," Shepard frowned. "I know Captain Anderson would be on our side but . . ."

"But even his support wouldn't be enough," Kaidan finished.

"The Alliance would automatically assume I'd put your well being ahead of everything, including the completion of my mission," Shepard replied.

"Would you?" Kaidan asked. "If it came down to choice between saving my life and completing your mission, what would you do?"

Shepard remained silent, a small frown appearing on her face as she remembered the events on Virmire. She'd been forced to make a similar decision then, and her feelings for Kaidan had compelled her to save him.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "No matter what the situation, I don't think I could ever let you die."

"Same here," Kaidan smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Do you think there's any chance the Alliance won't find out about us?"

"Well, not unless any of us tell them," Shepard thoughtfully. "So as long as we keep the news to ourselves until the Reapers are dealt with, we should be able to stay together."

The two of them were sharing a long, comforting hug when someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Joker standing there, an unhappy expression on his face.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to cut the celebrations short love birds," the pilot said crossing his arms. "I just got a message from Captain Anderson. Apparently there's some task the Council can't assign to anyone but the great Commander Shepard, so we need to get back to the Citadel."

"Oh well, I guess saving the galaxy does take precedent over me enjoying a slice of my own wedding cake," Shepard sighed into Kaidan's chest, her arms still around his waist. "Is he sending a shuttle to pick us up?"

"Yeah. He said ETA's about two hours," Joker replied, leaning against the door frame. "There's something else. When I said I'd pass the message on to the both of you, Anderson asked me what I was doing in Vancouver."

"What did you tell him?" Kaidan asked, worry clearly present in his voice.

"I told him we just happened to be taking our shore leave in the same place and that we'd met up for a few drinks," Joker said with a smirk. "Being able to cover our asses is just one of my many talents."

"Thanks Joker," Shepard said with a genuine smile before looking up at her new husband. "I guess we knew our perfect moment couldn't last forever."

"We did," Kaidan said softly, fixing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I can do the packing if you want to grab a slice o cake."

"You're so good to me," Shepard teased, giving him a playful kiss on the lips. "I'll get us both a slice and bring it up."

After Kaidan kissed her on the cheek and then headed inside, the Commander looked out at the ocean for a few moments before turning to Joker who's next words perfectly articulated how she was feeling.

"The universe really seems to hate you," the pilot joker as he walked out onto the deck to stand beside her. "Talk about not having a moment to scratch yourself."

"That's what I get for being a nice person," Shepard muttered, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Maybe if I crack some skulls people won't be as inclined to ask for my help."

"I dunno," Joker smirked. "Titles like 'Hero of Humanity' and 'Saviour of the Citadel' tend to stick."

"Oh god," Shepard groaned. "Saviour of the Citadel? When did they start calling me that?"

"After Emily Wong found out it was you who defeated Saren and saved the Council, that's what she started calling you," Joker replied, obviously enjoying seeing his Commanding Officer so uncomfortable.

"Well," Shepard said, placing her hands on her hips and giving the beautiful view a final, wistful look. "I guess its cake and then back to normality."

"I miss the good old days," Joker grinned as they headed back inside. "When a normal day didn't consist of homicidal aliens, learning about our impending extinction and nearly getting blown up."

"Some day when we're old we'll look back on these days and think how great they were," Shepard replied, slinging her arm around the pilot's shoulders and grinning back at him. "Until then, we have a job to do."

"That's assuming we live to grow old," Joker replied, raising an eyebrow. "You're overly fond of putting us tight in the middle of trouble."

"That's because you come up with some of your best witty remarks when you're under pressure," Shepard laughed as she let go of her friend and walked over to what was left of the wedding cake on the bench. "You know I can't save the galaxy without your cutting wit."

The two of them were laughing in the kitchen when Kaelyn walked in, Shepard noticing the slight pinkness that coloured her cheeks as Joker smiled at her.

"My brother said you've been called back to the Citadel," the youngest Alenko said as she sat on the seat closest to the pilot. "If you're being sent out on a mission, does that mean the repairs to your ship are finished?"

"Seems like it," Joker replied. "Then again, the Council may just be saying there's a mission to lure us all back to the Citadel so they can arrest us."

"They wouldn't really do that would they?" Kaelyn asked with a slight frown as she turned to look at Shepard.

"The Council doesn't hate me that much," the Commander said with a smile. "They wouldn't lie to us like that."

"Hmph," Joker huffed sceptically. "Remember what happened the last time we returned to the Citadel, when the Council decided to 'help' us against Sovereign."

"Joker," Shepard warned. "You're getting into . . . "

"Classified territory. I know, I know," the pilot replied, rolling his eyes.

"Sovereign?" Kaelyn asked. "Is that the name of that big ship that attacked the Citadel?"

"Yeah. We found out what was going to happen and when we told the Council, they said they were massing an army to deal with Saren, Sovereign and the Geth," Joker explained, choosing his words carefully so Shepard, who was currently wielding a knife and cutting the cake, wouldn't snap at him. "When we got there though, they kicked Shepard off the mission and locked down the Normandy."

"That's so unfair after all you'd done," Kaelyn replied, clearly outraged. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say there was conspiring, an assault, mutiny, theft and treason," Shepard grinned, picking up two small plates. "Anyway, I'm going up to help Kaidan pack. Joker, don't give away anymore military secrets. I'm sure you've already impressed Kaelyn enough."

With a satisfied smirk, the Commander left the kitchen. However, Shepard knew that the victory was short lived and that once they were all back aboard the Normandy, Joker would've thought of a way to pay her back.


End file.
